Solace
by pjoftw111
Summary: "Who are you?" i asked but jason replied. "Ummm... pipes, this is Reyna, my girlfriend." who does Piper find solace in once she finds that Jason has a roman girlfriend neither knew about? One-Shot


**A.N so this is just a small one-shot that popped into my mind. I was thinking how piper is Aphrodite's daughter and Aphrodite wouldn't want her daughter's love life to end in a tragedy but I was also thinking about Reyna and Jason together and this came up so here I am….. Oh and this is after they meet the Romans. Hey did you know there is a crossover between pjo and pjo! I'm not lying I was looking up pjo then I came across pjo and it said there was 40 but when I clicked it, it was like : the link you have requested is unavailable and stuff. So ya read on!**

I can't believe Jason has a girlfriend. A stinking, roman girlfriend. I guess I can't really blame him, we weren't actually dating and he didn't lead me on in any way, so I guess it's almost my fault for fantasizing about us. The scene keeps playing over and over in my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_We came to a stop at a deserted place. I didn't see anything except trees, but Annabeth beat me to the question_

"_Are you sure we're at the right place, Jason?" she asked anxiously, but who could blame her?_

_She lost her boyfriend and doesn't know where he is. She was looking for months all over the country and now was so close. We Aphrodite girls know how it feels. Jason said yes and was the first one off the ship and the first on to get shot at. Thank the gods that the archer missed. The arrow whizzed past Jason's blond tuft of hair and hit the boat. Leo jumped out and had a coronary._

"_The boat!" he all but shrieked which would have been fun to watch except I was too busy readying for the fight to come._

"_Which idiot decided that he's going to use my boat as a bulls eye? You know how long it took to build this boat?" He was trying to pull the arrow as softly as he could but when that didn't work he put his legs up on to the boat and pulled. When the arrow finally came free he tumbled right in front of Jason. The rest of us, Annabeth, Clarisse, Thalia and a couple other campers came off the boat ready for battle._

_Jason, though, had other plans. _

"_We come in peace, put down your swords and weapons." He said in an official way._

"_Dude, You sound like some alien thing," Came a male voice whose body was hidden in the trees._

_A muscled boy's body came out of the trees. He looked pretty athletic, he had deep brown eyes, and he had armor on and a bow and arrow at the ready. Then his eyes went wide. _

"_Jason?"_

"_Dakota?" Jason said with a happy look on his face. _

_The two boys went up to each other and clasped each other's hands and went in for a man hug._

"_Man, where have you been? We all thought you were a goner. We've been searchin' the country for you!" the boy, Dakota, said as he got out of the embrace._

"_I was with a couple friends but I'll tell you that later. Now where's everybody?"_

_Dakota put his fingers in a circled and put them to his lips to whistle. How do guys do that? _

_As soon as the whistle left his lips four figures came out from the concealed shadows. One of them had raven hair and deep green eyes, he was definitely Percy. Percy dropped his sword when he saw Annabeth and called "Annabeth?"_

_Annabeth was reluctant at first but then asked "You remember me, Percy?"_

"_How could I forget my wise girl?" Annabeth's eyes went wide with glee and she ran to Percy. They kissed a long and deep kiss and I had to go awwwww._

_That was when they first noticed us. After meeting up with Percy and the roman's with Jason then asked who we were. Jason answered saying that he would tell them specifically later but he introduced us._

_When he was done a girl about my age with brown straight hair came out from the shadows with a scowl. She yelled at the Romans not realizing we were here. _

"_Tu__ moronic idiots! te relinquunt nec indicare mihi ubi fuisti!__" She said in Latin and we just stood there._

_Then it went downhill. She realized Jason was there and she squealed and ran at him for a hug. I went up to them and said automatically with a bit of venom in my voice, "Who are you?"_

_Jason answered for her and I was heartbroken, "uh… Pipes, this is Reyna, My girlfriend."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OoO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I wasn't stupid to run right there so I kept myself together until we were done the meeting with the she-wolf and we left for our cabins. We were to sleep in our parent's cabin so I supposedly left for aphro-I mean Venus's cabin for the night. I really didn't go there I went to the clearing I saw earlier on our camp tour and just sat there and cried. I had just stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see Leo.

"Hey," He said simply as he sat down beside me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied, hoping he wouldn't see right through it.

"You may be able to charm speak me but you aren't able to lie to me."

I sighed in defeat and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. It was pitch black and I could barely see anything beyond 10 meters.

"It's really dark huh?" he asked simply before getting a flame and lighting a log on fire.

"I can't believe mom would do that." I said out loud.

"Do what?" he questioned as he turned his body to me.

"You know, Get me all excited about a boy who already has a girlfriend, and not even tell me about it."

He turned his body towards the fire again so I could only see the left side of his face. He looked into the fire as if it were telling him the future.

He sighed then told me "She maybe a goddess but everything happens for a reason right? Maybe he was some sort of stripper or something but he was hiding it behind that innocent face of his?"

I laughed and exclaimed "Valdez!" then slapped him on the arm. "How'd you find me anyways?"

"I dunno I was just out and I saw a figure out here and decided it was you."

"How'd you know it wasn't Annabeth or Thalia or someone like that?" I asked.

"Well, it was a girly figure and if it were Annabeth she would be with Percy and if it were Thalia you would've seen me tomorrow with my hair like that Frankenstein guy."

"Frankenstein? As far as I know he had a buzz cut."

"no. you know, the incredibly smart dude." He said.

"You mean Einstein?" I asked chuckling

"Bingo, Beauty Queen."

"Stop calling me that!" I exclaimed as I shoved him with my shoulder.

"You know it's true."

"You think I'm a beauty queen?" I asked him as I felt my face get hot.

"Uh… ummm… ya I guess." He stammered and even in the reflection of the blaze I could see a blush creeping up his neck.

"Well, then, thanks. It sound nice coming from you," I told him quietly as I scooted over and put my head on his shoulders. He was surprised at first then he put his arm around me and we just sat there for Zeus knows how long.

Then after what seemed like fifteen minutes, I can't be sure 'cause of my ADHD, he got up and put out his hand for me. I grabbed it and stumbled up. He laughed and I just shoved him. We put out the fire and started back towards the cabins. We were right in front of the Venus cabin when I turned and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" he asked surprised.

"For making me feel better, Valdez." I replied then looked at his face as he and I both leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and thought just before our lips met that everything does happen for a reason.

**A.N Wow I never thought it would go like this. I just had the main idea, anyways check out my poll on which story I should think about writing next. And check out my other story called the son of Neptune. Well how was the story anyways? Did you like it? I don't mind flames just please don't go over the top. LUV YA 3 UNTIL NEXT TIME. PJOFTW111 OUT. LOL I just had to do that :P**


End file.
